


Text

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Hyuk Knows How To Get To Jackson, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jackson is stuck in a board meeting but Hyuk is feeling frisky. Cue sexts!





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hyuk in this. That's all. ;) :D <3

Jackson hates corporate meetings. Being stuck in a boardroom for at least an hour with a dozen old, stuffy men, content to compare salaries as much or more than they discuss the actual business of running a multi-million dollar company can’t compare to what Jackson leaves every morning. Hyuk is adorable all the time, but he’s almost impossible to leave when the sun has just come up, when he makes grabby hands for his older lover, blinking eyes still hazy with sleep, naked body covered with a thin white sheet that contrasts so wonderfully with his sun-kissed skin. 

 

Jackson is so caught up in the mental image his brain has conjured up that he almost misses the quiet  _ ping  _ that sounds from his phone, tucked away in his pocket. He has the ringer and vibrations turned off, but he hates being completely disconnected, so he leaves one notification on, in case he needs to be reached discreetly. He slides the phone carefully out, swiping the screen to unlock it, and opens the text he just received. 

 

He only barely stops himself from choking on a sharp inhale. It’s a picture of Hyuk, clearly taken with a selfie stick, as Jackson can see all of his lover, stretched out across their bed, looking like a wet dream bathed in patches of golden sunlight. 

 

A very, very  _ naked  _ wet dream. And he’s so hard that Jackson feels his blood race south. 

 

He debates turning his phone off and tucking it away- he  _ is  _ still at work, after all- but when it pings again, drawing his attention away from the discussion of yachts that he’s only been half-listening to anyway- he opens the message without hesitation. And if the first picture didn’t make him completely hard in his tan slacks, this one certainly does. 

 

Hyuk is shameless, hooded eyes staring straight into Jackson’s soul through the camera lense, biting his bottom lip coyly as he wraps the fingers of one hand around his length. Jackson wants to moan but knows better. Instead, he turns the phone screen-down, closing his eyes and attempting to calm his racing heart and traitorous body. It works, slowly, until his phone  _ dings  _ again. 

 

He can’t help but look. He’s invested, and he tries to brace himself for the newest image as it flashes onto the screen. 

 

He might as well be trying to brace himself against a tsunami. 

 

Hyuk’s head in thrown back in this newest picture, eyes closed and lips parted. Jackson can almost hear the quiet pants spilling from his lovers mouth, as he twists his fingers around his cock, brushing firmly along the prominent vein on the underside of the impressive length. Jackson has never wished to be back home so badly, and his mouth waters at the thought of taking Hyuk into his mouth and sucking him dry. 

 

He’s suddenly yanked back to reality when someone calls his name, and he somehow manages to lock his phone and look as if he hasn’t been doing anything more exciting than checking an important email from a client. He blesses his high school obsession with acting that has served him well in the past half-dozen years with this company, saving him from numerous scrapes, though none as risky as this. Still, he’s able to answer a few questions smoothly, smiling when he’s praised for his wit and quick thinking, before turning his attention back to his phone. It’s informed him of two new messages, and he takes a deep, steadying breath before opening them. 

 

Hyuk is now up on all fours, selfie stick braced over his shoulder, the camera angled down, giving Jackson a view of his lower back and the pale curve of his asscheeks, between is nestled a familiar, hot pink vibrator. He must really be trying to tempt Jackson, because it’s Hyuk’s favorite toy and Jackson knows a cum shot picture will be quickly forthcoming, because it doesn’t take much to push Hyuk over the edge using that particular plaything. 

 

He’s seriously considering faking an emergency at home so that he can tell Hyuk to hold off until Jackson can join him. 

 

Unfortunately, he hesitates a few moments too long, and opens the newest text to find a close up of Hyuk’s lips, droplets of white that can only be cum dripping from the younger man’s fingers onto the plump pillows, the tip of his tongue just visible between them. 

 

“Jackson. Can I speak to you outside for a moment?”

 

This time, Jackson can’t help the flash of guilt that crosses his face, and he’s sure he’s blushing as he rises to his feet, thanking every deity he can think of that he wore a long suit jacket to work today, as he’s still half-hard, the sudden speaking of his name not enough to completely turn him off. He follows one of the most senior members of the board out of the meeting and into the quiet hall, their departure hardly noticed. 

 

“I won’t beat around the bush, Jackson. Go home to your husband.”

 

The younger man tries to play cool, but the grin he gets from the older man lets him know he fails abominably. The older man chuckles and slaps Jackson on the shoulder, earning a wry grin in return. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Somehow I doubt your absence will terribly affect the discussions about where everyone is going on vacation this summer. These meetings are usually a farce anyway. The real financial talks will take place later this week, and I’ll make sure you get an email about them. I expect to see you there. You’re one of the brightest financial minds we have, and it would be a shame if we didn’t include you.”

 

Jackson nods in understanding, before turning to go. He’s halfway to the elevators before a call stops him, and he turns back. 

 

“Make sure your husband knows how much you love him. That matters more than any job.”

 

Jackson flashes a blinding grin and waves before he disappears into an elevator.


End file.
